Ignorancia voluntaria
by CherryValh
Summary: -Edward, yo soy tu amiga y lo seré toda la vida, voy a apoyarte con Caroline… -¡No quiero que me apoyes! ¡quiero que me ames! -¡Yo te amo!-exclamé confundida-¡no entiendo que mierda quieres de mí! -Nada que puedas darme…para mi amado BFF fanfic contest
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

* * *

**_Ignorancia voluntaria_**

* * *

El amor.

¿Qué mierda se yo de amor?

No mucho para ser sincera, con veintidós años cumplidos y cada fiesta infantil peor que la anterior no hay mucho que pueda decir sobre los romances, sobre los detalles melosos, sobre palabras susurradas al oído, sobre el placer de un hombre o sobre un novio cariñoso, hablando claro, soy una completa ignorante en ese tema, y la verdad nunca puse mucho interés en aprender algo acerca del amor, para mí esa cosa es una mezcla pegajosa, melosa y viscosa que obliga a las personas a pasar más tiempo juntos que el normal, que los vuelve locos y hace que cometan estupideces cada instante, que gasten dinero por montones y que jamás hablen en serio o busquen algo mejor para sus vidas, solo pasan todo el puto día pensando en el otro y sinceramente no me parece algo tan importante como para malgastar sus vidas en ello…tal vez en los cuentos de hadas y princesas en un reino perdido puedan ser la excepción, hasta ahora son la única prueba fehaciente de que el amor bueno, puro y no lujurioso exista, todas esas princesas perdidas y rescatadas un millón de veces por el mismo príncipe meloso que les jura amor eterno parece más algo irreal que de este podrido planeta…tal vez y solo tal vez en algún lugar de este inmenso universo exista algo, alguna espécimen de hombre que pueda ser un poco _decente_, y para ser sincera, me importa muy poco si es un príncipe o no, hasta ahora la única razón para seguir adelante con toda mi inútil vida es el cielo, ese cielo que veo cada mañana con Edward cuando nos tumbamos sobre el mullido césped del patio de su casa y veo las formas de las nubes o las estrellas titilantes parpadear cada noche acompañando a la luna, ese cielo que me enseña que cada día algo nuevo va a ocurrir y que a pesar de todas mis idioteces no estoy sola, _él_ siempre está junto a mí.

Sentí un leve apretujón en mi mano y lo miré como cada noche, cuando sus verdes e hipnotizantes ojos me veían con confusión.

-Bella, ¿en qué tanto piensas?-rió de lado y volvió su vista hacia el cielo-esa cabecita tuya me trae loco.

Le devolví el apretujón-Edward ¿crees en los cuentos de hadas?

Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar las estrellas-me parecen muy poco imaginativos, sabes son como hechos en serie, todos tiene el mismo príncipe…

-La misma princesa-susurré.

-¡Solo les falta código de barras!-exclamamos ambos al mismo tiempo para después reír viéndonos a los ojos como todas las noches.

Un cómodo silencio se formó entre nosotros y sentí como recorría mi descubierto brazo con su dedo índice.

-Sabes, esta noche mis padres no están en casa-murmuró con voz ronca, estoy casi segura de que me estaba viendo a la cara cuando dijo eso.

-Pero Alice si-aseguré mientras las comisuras de mis labios formaban una pícara sonrisa.

-Saldrá con Jasper-insistió dibujando formas en la palma de mi mano-di que sí.

Bufé.

Siempre hacia lo mismo, sus ojos, su piel, sus manos, todo en él provocaba un efecto muy distinto, enloquecía mis neuronas, mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas sin césar y mi estómago se reducía de tamaño al de un cacahuate.

Si.

Ese era Edward, mi mejor amigo.

-Bella-susurró en mi oído pegando su cuerpo al mío-solo tienes que decir sí.

-No estás jugando limpio-murmuré nerviosa intentando mover mi cabeza de manera que no pudiera besarme en la coronilla como siempre.

-Cariño-rió después de aprisionar mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, de alguna forma extraña se encargo de quedar debajo de mí con sus manos en mi flácido estómago-mira, será rápido, no tardaré nada, solo…-depositó un beso en mi cuello logrando que las terminaciones nerviosas de esa zona saltaran como un cohete recién puesto combustible-di que sí.

-Edward-mantuve mi vista en el cielo todo el tiempo para evitar perderme en sus malditos ojos-tus padres confían en mí, además, nunca eres rápido-refunfuñe-siempre tardas más de lo que debes y me pones en ascuas, si llegan y nos encuentran, si me encuentran-susurré más para mí que para él- ¿Qué les vamos a decir?

Soltó una estruendosa carcajada y delineó la línea de piel libre debajo de mi blusa consiguiendo que me estremeciera- Bella, solo serán un par de minutos, tu y yo… somos amigos ¿no?

-Si-aseguré-pero…

-Acabas de decir que sí-ronroneó en mi oído para después ponerse a saltar como un niño por todo el jardín.

-Edward-suspiré mientras me ponía en pie-solo…

Respiré varias veces antes de decírselo, él sabía cómo ponerme en rojas cuando quería.

-¡Bella!-exclamó levantándome por los aires- saldré de nuevo, y todo por ti-plantó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla y comenzó a hacerle arrumacos a mi cabello-¡te amo Bella, te amo!-chilló emocionado mientras me llevaba como un costal de papas dentro del salón para después depositarme en un amplio sofá color caramelo.

-Edward, no te cubriré de nuevo-me puse en pie camino a la cocina para preparar la cena de los Cullen cuando sentí un par de fuertes manos tomar mi cintura.

-Cariño-susurró hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de mi clavícula-solo será por esta noche, se que puedes hacerlo, solo diles que me sentí mal, o que estoy en tu habitación haciendo…_haciendo cosas_-ronroneó en mi oído para después besar el mismo lugar.

-Edward-le reprendí-eso fue asqueroso-reí mientras me separaba de él hacia la cocina y encendí la hornilla de la pasta para empezar a calentarla junto con la salsa.

Muy pocas veces en la eternidad la Bella mentirosa aparecía por aquí y justo ahora me acompaña, siendo sinceras, Edward produce demasiadas _cosas_ dentro de mí como para poder siquiera hablar cuando lo tengo cerca pero con el tiempo logre acostumbrarme a sentir sus manos en las mías, en mi cintura, cadera, cabeza, en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, o al menos poder disimular de cierta forma todas las ansias que me rellenaban el cuerpo para darle la cara y comérmelo a besos en ese mismo lugar.

-¿ah sí?-arremetió juntando su cuerpo contra el mío mientras entrelazaba su pierna con la mía tomándome por sorpresa- dime que te parece asqueroso cuando te beso-tragué en seco-o que no te gusta cuando tomó tu mano y la entrelazo con la mía o cuando te susurro palabras al oído, atrévete-ronroneó en mi oído nuevamente, cerré los ojos y tomé todo el aire que pude para mis adoloridos pulmones, lo último que necesitaba en este minuto era sentir como Edward me acosaba solo para salir con alguna de sus estúpidas _"amigas"._

_-_Está bien-reconocí soltándome de su agarre-voy a cubrirte, pero déjame preparar la cena en paz.

-Esa es mi chica-besó mi mejilla y armó un tirabuzón en mi cabello-por eso te amo Bella.

-También te amo Edward-musité cuando se alejaba caminando hacia su habitación.

Edward Cullen era mucho más que un simple amigo para mí, era _mi mejor amigo_, solo por eso lo dejaba abrazarme, besar mis mejillas, revolver mi cabello, ¡bah! Él hacía conmigo lo que se le daba la gana y, aunque yo me decía de carácter fuerte, ante él me volvía una sumisa completa, era un estúpido efecto que solo él provocaba en mí, es como si fuera una droga para mí, con tan solo verlo mi corazón se alborota y viaja a veinte millones de kilómetros por hora, cuando me sonríe o me toca, cuando me pide algo y utiliza _todos_ sus métodos para convencerme…lo peor de todo es que él sabe lo que causa en mí, sabe que me pone a mil a cada momento, y sabe aprovecharlo muy bien.

Desde hace una semana esta como loco saliendo con una niña recién ingresada de su facultad, Caroline Deathweaver, la típica niña burguesa con dinero escurriéndosele de entre los dientes, cabello castaño oscuro, rizado y lleno de tirabuzones, piel bronceada y cuerpo de modelo, Caroline y Edward son perfectos y forman un cuadro maravilloso, sus manos encajan y sus labios tienen una sincronía precisa, si tuvieran hijos, esos mocosos serían gargajos de Dios, saldrían perfectos, con el cabello cobrizo y rizado, o lacio y oscuro, ojos verdes o azules, niños modelo, eso serían.

Caroline será el ama de casa perfecta, esa que se queda en casa y ordena al mayordomo que le ordene a la cocinera que quiere la cena a las siete de la noche, una dama en las reuniones de la alta sociedad y una madre ejemplar para los ojos del mundo, exactamente lo que él necesita.

Los Cullen son una familia magnífica y yo no he sabido como corresponder a todas las atenciones que me han prestado, Esme es mi madre a efectos prácticos y Carlisle cubre muchas veces el papel de mi padre, ambos se preocupan por mí como si fuera su hija de verdad, mantienen mi cabeza bajo su techo y soportan mis inminentes torpezas con mucha paciencia, nunca en mi vida me sentí tan comprendida y querida, me siento en un verdadero hogar conviviendo a su lado.

Si bien, no he hecho ningún mérito como para que me expulsen de su casa, tampoco he hecho esfuerzos para marcharme, con el torbellino de Alice, el grandulón de Emmett, y la adicción que tengo con Edward me siento demasiado cómoda, no tengo problema por cocinar o limpiar la casa, son deberes de una mucama pero no puedo permitir que Esme me cuide como a una mocosa mimada más, según mi anticuada opinión, todos deberíamos colaborar en casa-aunque en la realidad no sea así- además de alguna manera tengo que remunerar todo lo que hacen por mí manteniéndome en su casa como un miembro más de su familia en vez de la intrusa que siempre he sido.

Los conozco desde que tenía ocho años y la mayor parte de mi vida transcurrió en su casa, con sus hijos, en sus fiestas, con ellos, desde el primer día que los vi bajando del camión de mudanzas supe que serían mi familia, era una niña abandonada a simple vista, papá pasaba más tiempo en la estación que conmigo y René…René me dejo, simplemente me cambio por un entrenador de yoga con un cuerpo mucho mejor que el mío y un par de ojos azules que enloquecían a todas las señoras casadas de Forks, así que la cena siempre era precalentada y las tardes aburridas sin nadie a quién ver, pura soledad.

Un día me senté en el borde de la ventana de mi habitación y noté a tres niños de piel nívea caminando hacia la casa de enfrente, todos tenían los ojos verdes y el cabello revuelto, una niña y dos niños, baje a presentarme y fue allí cuando todo comenzó.

Esme le pidió el consentimiento a mi padre para darme de cenar todos los días y para que hiciera la tarea junto con sus hijos, Charlie aceptó sin dudarlo porque sabía que moriría con tanta comida chatarra y sin una madre que cuidara de mí, Carlisle era muy bueno conmigo y me llevaba a todos los lugares donde iban el trío Cullen, en poco tiempo yo era una más de su familia que de la mía, pero para el resto del pueblo seguía siendo Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía.

Alice y yo nos hicimos amigas al instante y Emmett no dejaba de molestarme con Edward, la primera vez que platiqué con él fue como si hablara con alguien de mi propio mundo, tenía mis mismos gustos literarios y ambos disfrutábamos la música clásica sobre la pop de estos tiempos, también con él, nuestra amistad empezó rápido y durara una eternidad.

Crecí a su lado, y cuando menos lo pensé el par de hermanitos salían con más niñas de las que podían contar con los dedos de las manos mientras que Alice se quedaba junto a mí en casa para hacer la tarea o preparar dulces con Esme, fuimos niñas muy recatadas hasta cierto tiempo, cuando Alice empezó a salir con su amado Jasper no pude quedarme atrás y como recibía invitaciones seguidas de un par de niños en la escuela las aceptaba y listo, de esa época hay poco que recordar, excepto por el detalle del beso.

_-Edward, baja ya que se te hará tarde y Carlisle se marchara sin ti-exclamé acomodada en el viejo sofá de la casa de los Cullen mientras comía palomitas de un gran bowl._

_-Ahora voy-suspiró cansinamente descendiendo las escaleras- ¿Dónde está mi papá?_

_-Aún no llega-bromeé mientras mantenía la vista fija en la pantalla de la televisión, hoy iban a transmitir un maratón de películas viejas del oeste, y no soy Isabella Swan si no me las veo._

_-¡Aún no llega!-exclamó molesto parándose delante del televisor a propósito._

_-Quítate Edward, necesito ver esa película-le lancé un par de palomitas pero no se movía._

_-Bella, ¿sabes cuánto tardé para acomodar mi cabello?-miré de reojo su perfecto y cobrizo cabello y noté que llevaba un par de mechones sueltos, nada que no se pudiera arreglar._

_-Tu cabello luce bien-mentí-solo te llame porque sé que tardas más de lo normal en bajar y Carlisle se desespera-reí-como es él quien siempre te lleva a tus "citas"- intente imitar la jocosa voz de un abuelito._

_Se echó a reír y tomó asiento junto a mí._

_-Tienes razón en algo, papá siempre me lleva cuando salgo-se llevó a la boca un puñado de palomitas a la boca- voy a pedirle que me compre un auto._

_Me alcé de hombros._

_La película estaba en la mejor parte como para prestarle atención a mi mejor amigo cuando habla de sus maravillosas y extraordinarias citas._

_-Bella, esta cita es muy importante para mí, realmente me gusta Tanya._

_Lo miré a los ojos fijamente y noté la esperanza impregnada en ellos._

_-¿Te gusta?_

_-Mucho-contestó-pero no sé si yo a ella-peinó su cabello con sus dedos nervioso- ¿y si no le gusto?_

_-Escucha, muy aparte de que medio instituto está detrás de tus huesos, creo que no estarías a punto de salir con ella si no le gustaras._

_-Tienes razón-los ojos le brillaron de emoción y besó mi mejilla-eres la mejor._

_-Lo sé._

_-…_

_-Aún así necesito suerte-refunfuñó con los brazos cruzados._

_-Mira, si esto ayuda… puedo darte un beso-susurré tomando más palomitas-he visto que en las películas de superhéroes la doncella en peligro besa al tipo ese y entonces él sale victorioso de la batalla._

_-Sí quiero Bella-asintió y tomó mi mentón entre sus manos-si quiero._

A la mañana siguiente Edward casi derrumba la puerta de mi casa tan solo para verme y contarme lo fabuloso que le había salido la cita con Tanya, y desde entonces no me deja en paz con ese detalle del beso, cada vez que algo importante o especial ocurre en su vida, una cita para conseguir trabajo o con alguna chava en específico, siempre me pide un beso de la suerte y yo…yo nunca puedo negárselo.

La amistad que tengo con Edward es mucho más para mí de lo que puedo describir, es una esperanza firme de que los hombres buenos existen sobre la fétida tierra y que aún se puede tener amigos sin pensar en ellos con otras intenciones, aprendí a quererlo de sobremanera, a depender de él hasta cierto punto y a convivir con sus defectos y con su lado bueno, aprendí a lidiar con su desorden y con su mal hábito de bajar a desayunar descalzo, aprendí que su cabello tiene vida propia y que solo cuando quiere se acomoda o toma forma, aprendí que las camisas de cuadros con una polera blanca es su mejor atuendo para un domingo en la tarde, aprendí…aprendí muchas cosas de él y entendí que lo amaba pero no de la sucia forma en que todas las mujeres piensan, lo amo como un amigo, porque como otra cosa creo que jamás llegare a amar a nadie, no después de mamá y papá, no después de la forma en que me dejaron, si yo amo a alguien en la extraordinaria vida que me ha tocado vivir, esa persona es Edward Cullen.

Solo por ese detalle me asusta cuando siento que lo voy a perder, sé que algún día él va a conocer alguien a quién amara mucho más de lo que me ama a mí, sé que va a alejarse y que lo voy a perder porque a pesar de ser su mejor amiga por toda la eternidad nunca va a quererme como mujer, como algo más que una amiga, siempre voy a ser su Bella, la amiga que le aguanta todos los arranques y escucha cada detalle de su cita anterior, la amiga a la que le platica que chava es la que lo trae loco, la amiga que lo escucha llorar las noches cuando esta ebrio y la amiga que le da un beso de la suerte y jamás le exige nada, esa siempre voy a ser yo y si no quiero perderlo _nunca_ voy a pedirle nada más que su amistad…aunque mi realidad….siempre será distinta.

-·-

Cuando la cena estuvo lista serví tres platos de pasta a la boloñesa con todos los requerimientos que Esme mantenía en su mesa, las servilletas de tela, los cubiertos pulidos con el líquido indicado, la vajilla de porcelana, el blanco y pulcro mantel sin una sola arruga y por último el hermoso arreglo floral de rosas y margaritas en el centro de la mesa.

Ascendí por las escaleras hacia mi habitación y en cuanto llegué me dirigí directamente hacia mi recién renovado armario-cortesía de Alice- para tomar un pantalón de mezclilla y reemplazarlo por la vieja falda negra que estaba utilizando, me caminé hacia mi peinadora para cepillar un poco la maraña de mi cabello y en ese instante casi muero de un infarto al ver a Edward acomodado en mi cama perfecto como siempre, con una polera blanca y unos vaqueros negros, no llevaba chaqueta así que supuse que aún no estaba del todo listo para su cita de hoy en la noche.

-Casi muero de un ataque al corazón-hipé tomando asiento junto a él en el mullido edredón de mi cama.

-Cariño-susurró pasando su brazo por mi cintura posesivamente-solo soy yo.

Tragué en seco, su cercanía no me gustaba para nada, pocas veces se acerca a mi habitación cuando sale por las noches, y es solo para una cosa.

-Edward-de frente se llega más lejos-¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Ya lo sabes-murmuró con una tierna sonrisa tumbándome sobre la cama.

-No esta vez- aseguré poniéndome de pie-ya no tenemos doce años.

Hizo un adorable puchero y me jaló junto a él de nuevo.

-Escucha Bella, yo lo único que quiero es mi beso de buena suerte antes de salir-tomó mi mentón entre sus manos y deslizó su brazo por mis hombros- sin tus besos mis citas resultan horribles.

-Me niego rotundamente a seguir esa estúpida cábala tuya-sacudí la cabeza en señal de no intentando desviar su mirada, sus ojos eran tan profundos para mí, como un pozo sin fondo donde podría hundirme las veces necesarias hasta poder comprender la manera en que funciona su cerebro-Edward, ni siquiera cuando teníamos 16 eras tan insistente con eso, además, has salido en ocasiones anteriores y siempre sin ese pequeño detallito-intente ponerme en pie pero me retuvo del brazo.

-Bella, el miércoles salí con Ángela para darle celos a Ben, y el jueves pasado con Jessica porque quería divertirme un rato con ella, pero te aseguro que no buscaba nada serio, por eso no te pedí mi beso de la suerte, ahora si necesito el beso porque la chica es importante para mí-sonrió de una manera desconocida para mí, no era mi sonrisa favorita pero tampoco era la sonrisa hipócrita que le brindaba al resto de personas que no eran de su agrado, era una sonrisa de estupidez, de idiotez, de… ¿amor?

Whoa…un momentito.

-Edward-me aclaré la garganta y lo miré fijamente a los ojos sin saber cómo preguntárselo-¿me estás diciendo que te enamoraste?

Sonrió de lado y depositó un beso en mi coronilla-cariño, tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga, nadie va a quitarte tu lugar, pero en mi vida hay muchas más mujeres.

-Te enamoraste-sentencié soltándome de su abrazo con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, el estómago me palpitaba y me picaban los ojos, sentí la piel de gallina y la cabeza comenzó por darme vueltas.

-Bella, tu sabes que nunca he tenido una relación en serio, pero esta chica es realmente especial para mí, necesito tu ayuda-tomó mi rostro entre sus manos delicadamente y besó mi frente-será la última vez, lo prometo.

Mi cabeza se lleno de humo y deje de escuchar lo que me decía, solo veía el constante movimiento de sus labios entreabiertos pronunciando palabras que para mí no tenían sentido, nada tenía sentido cuando mi mejor amigo se enamora y me deja sola en este podrido planeta, sin él y sin su cielo, sin su cielo…

-¿Bella? ¿cariño estas bien? Mírame-exigió sacudiendo mis hombros.

-Estoy bien Edward-fingí una sonrisa y acaricié su mejilla-realmente te agrada la chica ¿cierto?

Asintió y tomo mi mano- a pesar de que Caroline se muestra fría y evasiva con el resto de las personas, conmigo es amable, educada, dulce, tierna-los ojos le brillaban al hablar de ella y sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompió y pronto los restos se esparcieron por todo mi cuerpo.

-Esta bien-acepté, finalmente este sería nuestro último beso, el último beso que le daría a mi mejor amigo- puedes besarme.

-Gracias-susurró rozando sus labios delicadamente con los míos, el beso fue dulce y tierno al inicio, como siempre era Edward cuando estaba conmigo, deje mis manos a los costados de mi cuerpo porque ni siquiera podían reaccionar, a pesar de el maravilloso hecho de tener los labios de Edward Cullen cerca de mí no podía evitar el dolor que embargaba todo mi ser, descubrí por ello, que lo que se rompió fue una barrera de hielo y que los restos eran agujas hirientes y mordaces que terminaban quebrando lo que quedaba de un adolorido corazón; nuevamente sus labios se movieron insistentemente contra los míos pidiendo a gritos que correspondiera el beso, y con lágrimas en los ojos lo hice, me aferré a el cuello de su camisa y lo atraje lo más que pude hacia mí, sentí como el líquido salado surcaba mis mejillas y se filtraba por el pequeño espacio entre nuestras bocas borrando toda huella de un beso dulce, ahora era salado, como la despedida, amargo, como la tristeza, doloroso, como el cariño.

Edward se aferró a mi cintura y me empujó hacia el espaldar de mi cama, no lo detuve, era nuestro último beso y si lo que él quería era un beso pasional no iba a contrarrestarlo, mucho peor, como pocas veces en mi vida sentí un calor proveniente de mi vientre que embargaba todo mi cuerpo y como si fuera necesidad anudé mis piernas a la cadera de Edward, él lo tomo como una invitación y me besó de nuevo, esta vez sin ternura ni cariño, este beso estaba cargado de pasión, delineó el borde de mi labio inferior con su lengua y caí rendida a sus pies, nos separamos tiempo después con las respiraciones erráticas por falta de aire.

-Gracias-musitó besando mi coronilla-ha sido el mejor último beso que alguien en la tierra me pudo haber dado.

Le empujé fuera de la cama y hundí mi rostro en la almohada-vete-susurré sin aire en los pulmones.

-Cariño, no tienes porque estar celosa-tomó mi mano y la entrelazó con la suya-siempre seremos mejores amigos, créeme Bella, no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no estás.

-Solo vete Edward.

-Bella, no quiero que llores, yo…yo noté tus lágrimas en nuestro beso, no quiero que te pongas triste, eres demasiado importante para mí, no quiero perderte.

-Vete-refunfuñé furiosa contra la almohada-si no quieres perderme márchate.

-No puedo dejarte en ese estado, tú necesitas que alguien…

Me puse en pie inmediatamente, lo último que me faltaba era sentir su lástima, su pena, limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas con la manga de mi blusa una y otra vez y lo miré fijamente con odio y rabia en los ojos.

-¡Yo no necesito de nadie! ¡Estoy bien como estoy y YA!-sorbí mi nariz y le lancé la almohada en la cara-¡quiero que te vayas ahora y me dejes en paz!

-Bella cálmate-espetó molesto tomándome de las muñecas-no sé porque te pones en ese plan, tú sabías que algún día alguno de los dos se iba a enamorar.

- ¡No sabes! ¡No sabes!-luché inútilmente para librarme de sus fuertes manos que apresaban las mías- ¡tú sabías lo importante que era para mí nuestra amistad! ¡y tú lo hechas todo por la borda! ¡Enamórate y déjame en paz!

-Bella, solo quiero que entiendas que no vas a perderme, seré tu amigo toda la vida y voy a estar junto a ti cuando te cases, vas a ser la dama de la mía, nuestros hijos serán amigos al igual que nosotros, todo va a estar bien, solo respira.

-¡Y a la mierda con respirar! ¡yo no quiero estar en tu boda ni ser dama de nadie! ¡no quiero casarme! ¡no quiero que nuestros hijos jueguen y sean amigos! Yo… ¡quiero que te vayas a tu maldita cita y me dejes en paz!

-Bella…

-¡Qué te largues!-con las muñecas atadas lo empujé hacia la puerta y le planteé la puerta en la nariz, justo ahora, lo único que necesito es llorar, y llorar mucho para entender que carajos me pasó con él…

No quería escuchar de sus labios lo inmadura que estaba siendo, no podía esperar que se quedara junto a mí y no quisiera armar su vida con alguna mujer, Edward tenía tanto derecho como yo a formar un futuro, el problema en todo este asunto era que él sabía lo mucho que significaba para mí su amistad, después de lo que ocurrió con Charlie me aferré a él más de lo normal y le demostré de mil formas que lo quería a mi lado para siempre, Edward sabía que nunca jamás en mi vida me iba a enamorar y entendía a la perfección mis razones, sabía que para mí el amor era una maldita mancha en la vida de las personas y que no permitiría que me ocurriera a mí, Edward sabía que lo amaría por toda la eternidad y que jamás llegaría a decirle te amo a nadie que no fuera él, pero yo nunca pude estar segura de sus sentimientos hacia mí, él jamás respondía a mis preguntas cuando hablábamos de amor o cuando le preguntaba si estaba enamorado de alguna niña en especial, siempre respondía con aires de tristeza que a quién él amaba jamás podría quererlo y juraba una y otra vez que se quedaría a mi lado para siempre como mi mejor amigo.

Nunca entendía sus evasivas promesas pero en el fondo me alegraba saber que lo tendría a mi lado para siempre, me alegraba saber que lo vería cuando yo quisiera y que podría llorar en su hombro todo el tiempo cuando recordara a mis padres, me alegraba saber que me amaba tanto como yo a él, me alegraba saber que nunca me dejaría y que me soportaría toda la vida, me alegraba saber que no se enamoraría porque tampoco quería verlo de pies ante una mujer que no amaba, no quería verlo en ese estúpido y tedioso juego que es el amor, todos sus hermanos habían caído ya en esa trampa mortal y yo no iba a permitir que se precipitara sobre el horrible abismo de la depresión y el abandono cuando el amor termina.

Pero cuando me demostró con sus ojos que se enamoró no pude evitar sentirme perdida, sin Edward nada tendría sentido para mí, sin sus fuertes brazos acunándome cada noche, sin su aterciopelada voz prometiendo que el dolor de las memorias terminaría pronto, sin sus bromas, sin su musical risa, sin sus manos entrelazadas con las mías jurando que jamás me dejaría, sin él…sin Edward nada tendría sentido…

-·-

Las semanas siguientes transcurrieron con normalidad, Edward anunció su noviazgo con Caroline en una cena preparada por Esme, su padre lo felicito y sus hermanos le quitaron el habla, Emmett y Alice se turnaban para pasar tiempo conmigo y no dejar abandonados a sus novios, la duendecito de mi amiga me obligaba a salir de compras con ella cada vez y cuando y Emmett me arrastraba literalmente a los partidos de fútbol americano para ver a Rosalie haciendo porras cuando él no jugaba, Jasper y su hermana eran muy amables conmigo y cuando salían los cuatro en noches de pareja me obligaban a salir con ellos a pesar de que era la quinta rueda del camión, en fin, entre la universidad, los trabajos y los Cullen apenas y me quedaba tiempo como para pensar en Edward… cada vez que mencionaba su nombre aún en mi fuero interno dolía terriblemente, era como si me hubieran arrancado un brazo y dejaran que me desangrara, así me sentía sin él, y ni siquiera fue mi culpa que nos distanciáramos, cuando llegó a casa la noche después de su cita le pedí que habláramos para arreglar las cosas porque sabía a la perfección que jamás podría dormir en paz si estaba molesta con él, pero su respuesta me dejo sin habla.

_-Edward yo…-permanecí en silencio varios minutos parada en la puerta de su habitación intentando tomar valor para poder verlo a los ojos y disculparme- escucha, me comporte como una histérica hace un rato y …_

_-Bella, estoy cansado-aseguró bostezando mientras mantenía su mirada fría y vacía en mí- ¿terminaste?_

_-Sé que debes estar molesto conmigo por la forma en la que te trate, yo solo…_

_-Bella, no tengo tiempo para escuchar las disculpas hipócritas de una niña inmadura, necesito dormir porque mañana tengo un examen final muy importante-estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta en mi cara pero interpuse mi zapato mientras mi corazón se desgarraba poco a poco._

_-Solo escúchame-susurré con voz quebrada._

_-No voy a escucharte por una sola razón, porque estoy harto de esperar por ti, de esperar por un milagro que jamás va a ocurrir, ¿pensaste que aguardaría por ti hasta el día en que entendieras que el amor no es lo que tú piensas? Dime ¿tú crees que nuestro amor es viscoso meloso y asqueroso? ¿crees que lo que yo siento por ti es tan horrible?-su voz se convirtió en un grito exasperante y ensordecedor lleno de rabia mientras me miraba con los ojos oscurecidos de tanta rabia._

_Negué con la cabeza-escucha, lo que tu y yo sentimos…_

_-Responde-exigió sacudiéndome por los hombros._

_-¡No!-chillé adolorida por la forma en que me zarandeaba-escucha lo que tú y yo sentimos por el otro es amistad pura, por eso es distinto, yo te amo…_

_-¡No vuelvas a repetir eso nunca más!-selló mi boca con su mano-te guste o no me amas por mucho más que una simple amistad, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera puedes reconocerlo…_

_Necesitaba decirle lo que equivocado que estaba y para librarme de su mano mordí el dorso de la misma-¡escúchame tu a mí!-chillé cuando alejó su mano de mi boca-¡yo te quiero como a un amigo! ¡no pienso de ti en otra asquerosa forma!_

_-¿¡Entonces porque te pusiste tan mal cuando te dije que saldría con Caroline!-me sujetó por la cintura fuertemente mientras yo golpeaba su pecho con mis manos intentando liberarme._

_-¡Porque no quiero perderte!_

_-¡Admítelo! ¡te duele verme con otra mujer que no seas tú!-respiró varias veces y me soltó para después tomar el puente de su nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar-Bella, yo te amo, pero no puedo esperar que ocurran milagros, sé todo lo que te ocurrió pero no puedo dejar pasar toda mi vida cuando no me amas…_

_-Yo te amo-aseguré viéndolo a los ojos._

_-No como yo quiero, no como debe ser…_

_-Edward, yo soy tu amiga y lo seré toda la vida, voy a apoyarte con Caroline…_

_-¡No quiero que me apoyes! ¡quiero que me ames!_

_-¡Yo te amo!-exclamé confundida-¡no entiendo que mierda quieres de mí!_

_-Nada que puedas darme…-y con eso me cerró la puerta en las narices._

Dejamos de hablarnos desde esa noche y cuando lo veo me quedo sin aire en los pulmones, me mira con rabia y frustración en los ojos, como si quisiera sacudirme y mostrarme la verdad, como si quisiera verme reaccionar, y yo no sé qué carajos quiere decirme, no entiendo nada de lo que pasa, no entiendo porque sus hermanos le quitaron el habla y todos en la familia me miran con ojos de lástima, no entiendo que significa la última frase que me dijo, no entiendo que es lo que pasa entre nosotros, no entiendo porque me tiemblan las piernas como gelatina cuando lo veo, no entiendo porque me dan ganas de abalanzarme y besarlo, no entiendo porque me hierve la sangre cuando lo veo tomado de la mano con Caroline, no entiendo…

-¿Bella?-la pálida y bien cuidada mano de Alice se movía delante de mi rostro de arriba abajo-¿Bella estas bien?

-Si Alice-mentí- solo estaba preocupada por todo lo que tengo por hacer-tomé la correa de mi morral y me lo puse al hombro.

-Jasper vendrá por mí, ¿te agrada la idea de pasar la tarde con nosotros en el cine?-hizo un puchero de perrito arrepentido y tomó su bolso Prada.

-Tengo tarea-aseguré mientras caminábamos hacia su auto.

-Yo también, pero hay una nueva película…

-Alice, tu y Emmett han cargado conmigo las últimas semanas como si fueran mi niñera-reí de lado y tomé su mano-estoy bien, no tienes porque arruinar tus planes románticos.

-No se arruinan-negó inmediatamente-solo quiero que…

-Duende, escúchame, he visto la cara de Jasper cuando salgo con ustedes, es tu novio, y aunque bien sabes que no soporto esa tonta idea del amor, se que de alguna forma él te quiere y necesita pasar tiempo contigo a solas.

-Bella…

-Alice, esto se va a arreglar, es mi mejor amigo, no puede estar furioso conmigo por siempre ¿cierto?-reí con dejes de tristeza en mi voz, mi esperanza seguía viva y tomaba fuerza a cada instante, pero los hechos me demostraban algo muy distinto, Edward estaba aún más distante con el paso del tiempo, solo se dedicaba a mirarme de lejos con frustración y fruncía el ceño. Las lágrimas afloraban de lo más profundo de mi corazón y las sentí surcar mis mejillas con ímpetu, con ansias de llegar a mi boca y recordarme nuestro último beso, recordar la infinidad de veces que me dijo _te amo_, cuando me acunaba entre sus brazos y susurraba que me quería, que siempre estaría allí para mí, para recordarme que lo perdí.

-Bella-chilló Alice abrazándome con fuerza-no tienes porque ponerte así, mi hermano es un idiota por hacerte eso, después de todas las veces que te dijo que te amaba...-sorbí mi nariz y hundí mi rostro en el pecho de la pixie, en realidad necesitaba llorar hace mucho tiempo pero mi estúpido orgullo no me dejo ser-ustedes nacieron el uno para el otro, no entiendo porque Edward te miente de esa forma…

-Él no mi…miente-tartamudeé mirándola a los ojos-solo intenta ser feliz y yo soy tan egoísta que lo quiero para mí sola.

-Es porque lo amas-aseguró mirándome con ternura en los ojos.

-Lo amo como mi mejor amigo-susurré con el cuerpo temblando por las arcadas del llanto contenido que buscaba desesperado una salida.

-No Bella, tu lo amas como mucho más, por eso lo quieres para ti sola, por eso los celos te carcomen cuando lo ves con Caroline, por eso inventaron esta estúpida excusa de "el beso de la suerte" cuando en realidad lo único que querían era comerse a besos, tu no lo quieres como tu mejor amigo, lo amas de otra manera…

-Eso no es cierto-me libere de sus pequeños brazos y la miré con rabia en los ojos-Alice, yo jamás voy a poder amar a alguien de esa sucia manera, el amor es una mentira, es una idiotización a la que todos se han visto obligados, yo no voy a caer en ese juego-negué con la cabeza limpiándome las mejillas con la manga de mi camisa-no soy como todas, no voy a caer en ese precipicio sin salida.

-Ya caíste Bella, el día que conociste a Edward te enamoraste de él-Alice me hablaba con voz dura y seria-tu amas a mi hermano y la primera vez que se lo dijiste fue de corazón, fue sincera…

-¡Porque es mi mejor amigo!-exclamé exaltada batiendo mis brazos en el aire para mostrarle la verdad.

-Es mucho más que eso, y por tus estúpidas ideas vas a perderlo-negó con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo-Bella, vas a perderlo si no comprendes lo que pasa entre él y tu-golpeó mi pecho con su dedo índice y me lanzó las llaves de mi auto-estoy cansada de repetirte algo que es completamente cierto, tu y Edward se pertenecen el uno al otro y mi hermano lo supo siempre-suspiró frunciendo el ceño-él quiso esperarte hasta que comprendieras lo que pasaba entre ustedes dos pero tú no entiendes, no quieres entender.

-¡Yo no tengo nada que entender!-chillé con la cabeza dándome vueltas a mil kilómetros por hora por tantas ideas confusas- ¡Edward es solo mi amigo!

-¡Bella!

-¡No Alice! ¡Cállate!-cerré los ojos y los puños mientras sacudía la cabeza una y otra vez- ¡yo no me enamore!

-¡Niégalo! ¡Niégale a tu mejor amiga que no lo quieres para ti por toda la vida! ¡Niégame que lo amas más que a nada en el mundo! ¡Niégame que tienes celos cuando lo ves con otra!

-¡Cállate!-le di la espalda y salí corriendo hacia mi vieja Chevy, azoté la puerta después de deslizarme en el asiento del piloto y encendí la máquina lo más pronto posible.

Las calles de Phoenix lucían vacías y abandonadas a esta hora del día y pude conducir a casa con tranquilidad, al menos en exteriores, porque mi fuero interno parecía una fábrica desordenada, todo se quemaba y los papeles que comprobaban mis teorías sobre el amor desaparecían por el excusado, miles de trabajadores caminaban de un lado para el otro intentando obtener una respuesta a la estúpida pregunta que me planteaba una y otra vez, ¿Me enamoré de Edward? ¿Caí en esa cosa pegajosa melosa y viscosa que se llama amor? Yo…yo no puedo enamorarme, solo quiero a mi mejor amigo de vuelta, lo quiero junto a mí, no quiero perder a Edward pero tampoco quiero enamorarme, no quiero verme idiotizada por un hombre, no quiero…

Llegué a casa de los Cullen y estacioné la camioneta delante de la casa, abrí la puerta de golpe y corrí hacia las escaleras revisando con la mirada el recibidor, el comedor, el salón…

¿Cómo pudo traerla a casa?

Sí, claro, es su casa.

Carlisle y Esme me miraban con detenimiento y lástima en los ojos mientras Caroline y Edward descansaban cómodamente en uno de los sillones del salón dándome una panorámica vista de la parte de atrás de sus cabezas, el cabello revuelto y desordenado de mi amigo estaba sin brillo y sin su característico color cobrizo mientras que el de ella resaltaba una y otra vez, sus rizos oscuros se derramaban por todo el espaldar del blanco sofá y por la manga del brazo de Edward…

Deje de observarlos y sacudí la cabeza, ascendí las escaleras rápidamente y pude notar como Esme intentó retenerme pero Carlisle, de un apretujón en su mano, la devolvió a su lugar.

Apenas llegué a mi habitación me desplomé sobre la cama y lloré como una estúpida enamorada, mis ojos escupían lágrimas una y otra vez y yo como tonta no podía controlar los sollozos que invadían el dormitorio, necesitaba llorar mucho más de lo que pensé, necesitaba decirle a Edward que lo amaba más que a nadie en este mundo, que quería pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él, pero no sabía que era lo que realmente esperaba de él, no sabía si quería ver a mi amigo de toda la vida o quería ver a otra persona allí, no sabía si lo que quería era besarlo como antes de cada cita que tenía o besarlo como algo más, quería reclamarlo como mío, pero no sabía si quería a _mi_ amigo o si quería a _mi_ Edward…

Nunca en mi vida pensé en llegar a enamorarme, porque para mí el amor era algo inmundo que atontaba a las personas, pero si el amor es lo que siento cuando veo a Edward, si es lo que hace que mi corazón bombeé sangre a la velocidad de la luz y palpite como si quisiera salirse de mi cuerpo, si el amor es lo que hace que desee besarlo más que a nada en este planeta, si el amor es lo que hace que necesite escuchar su voz cada mañana y lo vea con adoración, si el amor es lo que me obliga a permanecer a su lado para sentirme protegida en sus brazos, si el amor es mucho más que la lujuria y la pasión desenfrenada que embarga a las personas en nuestros días y los convierte en robots sin cerebro ni sentido del lugar, si el amor es la forma en que mis manos encajan perfectamente con las suyas, si el amor es estar para siempre con Edward yo…yo estoy enamorada de él hasta los talones…

Como si fuera un viejo y desvencijado rompecabezas, las piezas encajaron a la perfección y descubrí cosas, respuestas a preguntas que jamás me planteé y que ahora puedo entender a la perfección, las mariposas en mi estómago cuando lo veía venir de niña, el escalofrío que me recorría toda la espina dorsal cuando se acercaba a mí, la forma en que me miraba, la forma en que me mira…todo tiene respuesta ahora y sé que mi lugar es junto a Edward, en sus brazos por y para siempre…

-·-

Descendí las escaleras con los ojos hinchados y rojos, con mi cabello hecho una maraña y sobre todo con una inmensa sonrisa en mis pálidos labios, tenía una cosa pendiente por hacer.

-¿Esme?-la llamé al llegar al salón y encontrarlo vacío.

-¡Cariño!-exclamó al verme, me abrazó fuertemente y depositó un beso en mi sonrosada mejilla-¿estás bien?

-¿Dónde esta Edward?-inquirí con la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

-Amor-titubeó varias veces con la mirada gacha- él…él salió con Caroline.

Ignoré la punzada que sentí atravesar mi corazón porque era un síntoma de que estaba estúpidamente enamorada- ¿sabes a donde fueron?

-Bella, yo…

-Esme, escucha-la mire con ojos llenos de esperanza-lo sé, ahora lo sé, se que lo amo.

-Estas diciéndome que…-dejo la frase a medias y pronto las comisuras de sus labios formaron una dulce sonrisa.

-Si Esme, ¿sabes a donde fue?

-Solo la dejaría en su casa, prometió volver para la cena.

-Gracias-exclamé antes de salir de la casa azotando la puerta.

Cuando puse un pie fuera del umbral noté la abundante lluvia que se precipitaba del cielo en inmensas gotas de agua, sacudí la cabeza, no me importa terminar empapada con tal de verlo, con tal de decirle que lo amo una última vez.

Caminé varias cuadras mientas la tormenta caía sobre mí convirtiéndome en una mancha borrosa de las tantas que caminaban por las calles de Phoenix, aspiré el aire húmedo del ambiente y descubrí que mis pulmones necesitaban de aire para poder seguir funcionando, tanto llanto me dejó sin fuerzas para caminar, anduve varias avenidas, sobre todo la principal y noté una hermosa casa con el techo de tejas rojas y las paredes pintadas de blanco perla, justo debajo del umbral de la puerta un par de siluetas me llamaron la atención.

Me acerqué a ellos sigilosamente y descubrí que la silueta principal era Edward y quién lo besaba era Caroline, de nuevo las agujas recorrieron todo mi cuerpo y cerré los ojos intentando ocultar el dolor que invadía todo mi ser, abrí los ojos por última vez para ver sus perfectas manos en la cintura de ella y recordar las pocas veces que lo tuve así de cerca y que, por tonta, lo perdí, los observé varias veces, hablaban tranquilamente y por último Caroline le dijo algo a Edward con una mueca en el rostro, él se giro hacia mí y me miró con ojos de confusión.

_No quería verme, no quería saber más de mí,_ las ruedas de engranaje de mi cerebro funcionaron al instante y entendieron lo que yo no pude ver, tenía que irme.

Con la lluvia empapando mi rostro y las lágrimas colaborando con la operación "deshidratemos a Bella" caminé a grandes zancadas hacia la parada del autobús, pero descubrí que la gente se amontonaba mucho en ese lugar y sobretodo que no traía ni un solo centavo en el bolsillo además de las mordaces miradas de los pocos peatones que caminaban con una inmensa sombrilla arriba de sus cabezas. No me importo nada de eso y caminé hacia casa, era lo único que podía hacer después de todo, al final comprendí la verdad y fue demasiado tarde.

El cielo rugió un horroroso trueno y yo salté en mi lugar, odiaba las tormentas cuando niña y la única forma de que me calmara era…Edward…

Bufé.

Él es más que mi mejor amigo, es mucho más y como idiota nunca me di cuenta.

-Idiota-susurré entre dientes mientras me deslizaba en una vieja banca de la acera enfrente de mi casa.

-Lamento haber venido-murmuró una voz demasiado conocida a mis espaldas.

-¿Edward?-me puse en pie inmediatamente con los ojos llenos de esperanza brillando de tanta emoción como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Soy yo-susurró viendo hacia el suelo-lamento haberte seguido-gracias a la lluvia, la polera y los pantalones de mezclilla que llevaba le quedaban pegados al cuerpo dándome una perfecta visión de su bien definido torso, llevaba el cabello mucho más desordenado que de costumbre y sus ojos no brillaban como las hermosas esmeraldas de siempre, aún así me agrado la idea de verlo.

-¡Edward!-exclamé con la alegría brotando dentro de mí a borbotones.

-Que te…

-¡Te amo!-susurré antes de lanzarme a sus húmedos brazos, me acunó como siempre lo hacia y permitió que hundiera mi rostro en su pecho para aspirar el embriagador perfume que su cuerpo emanaba.

-Yo también te amo Bella, y lamento haber sido tan idiota estos últimos días, somos mejores amigos y yo…

-Edward te amo-susurré contra su pecho.

-Yo también cariño-asintió reposando su mentón sobre mi coronilla- y sé que me comporté como un mal amigo dejándote sola tanto tiempo, de ahora en adelante me tendrás siempre que quieras.

-Te amo-repetí separándome un poco de él- ¿no lo entiendes? Te amo.

-¿No entiendo qué?-me extendió sus brazos nuevamente indicándome que lo abrazara pero necesitaba explicarle mi último descubrimiento.

Caminé una y otra vez sobre la acera intentando encontrar la manera de decírselo.

-Bella, ¿puedes decirme que te ocurre?-inquirió con los brazos cruzados- será mejor que regresemos a casa, la tormenta no terminara pronto.

-Edward-caminé hacia él y acune su rostro con mis manos, lo miré con amor y ternura en los ojos para que entendiera lo que me ocurría, noté un brillo de comprensión en sus ojos pero pronto se esfumó, la lluvia no paraba de caer y se interponía entre nosotros como una cortina de agua empapando nuestros rostros - Edward yo te amo, no quiero que seas mi mejor amigo, quiero que seas esto- besé sus labios una y otra vez demostrándole lo mucho que lo amaba, pero no obtuve repuesta alguna así que mordí su labio inferior y fue allí cuando sentí como sonreí contra mis labios y ajustaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, delineó el contorno de mi boca con su lengua y caí rendida como siempre lo hacía en sus manos, nos besamos con necesidad del otro, con la felicidad del rencuentro embargando nuestros corazones y aunque me jure a mi misma que jamás lo diría, con amor. Nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas el momento que nos separamos y juntó su frente con la mía, permanecí con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa bailándome en los labios.

-Bella, esto…

-Significa lo que crees…siempre ha sido así-murmuré mientras recorría mi boca con su dedo índice.

-Yo te amo Bella, pero no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y lo mire asustada-Edward…

Soltó una estruendosa carcajada y tomó mi mentón entre sus finos dedos.

-Necesitaba ver tus ojos de nuevo.

Golpeé delicadamente su pecho con mis manos hechas puños- eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? ¿para que necesitabas ver mis ojos de nuevo?

-Para perderme en ellos-susurró antes de capturar mis labios en un dulce beso.

-Eres un meloso-murmuré besando su mandíbula-sabes que no me gustan las personas pegajosas.

-Tu me provocas-ronroneó en mi oído.

-Te amo Edward, y tampoco quiero perder a mi mejor amigo.

-¿Sabes? Hay una forma de que sigamos siendo amigos-susurró acercando sus labios a mi garganta.

-Cuál-inquirí con la poca cordura que me quedaba.

-…

El amor.

¿Qué mierda se yo de amor?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**Chicas...muchísimas gracias por leer la historia...espero que les haya gustado... **

**El concurso terminó hace...un buen rato XD...y quería agradecerles a todas las que votaron por confiar su decisión en mi OS...**

**Ignorancia Voluntaria se los agradece...y yo también jajajaja...**

**Pásense por mis otras historias...**

**un beso**

**valhe**


End file.
